


I was Flirting with You

by EponineFaye



Category: Gelphie - Fandom, Wicked, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, Wicked the musical
Genre: Elphaba and Galinda, F/F, Fluff, Galinda and Elphaba, Gelphie, I don't know if it counts as fluff, I'll just leave this here, Socially awkward, all I know is that I don't know how to drabble apparently, fluff?, i love them together, super cute, will always ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EponineFaye/pseuds/EponineFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: "I was flirting with you" and I had fun with this one. Galinda and Elphaba in shiz-era and they're just doing them. Super cute. Short-ish.<br/>Reviews make me smile. You are loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was Flirting with You

Elphaba held onto her umbrella fiercely while Galinda chose her friend’s arm to cling to. Autumn was just setting in and they took their time walking back from class, watching the raindrops hitting the still changing leaves. 

“I hate the rain.”

Galinda smiled. “I think I rather like it.”

“How in Oz could you like such a thing.”

“Oh, please, Elphie - you’re green! Rain makes your fellow green things _stay_ green. I think you should enjoy it.”

Elphaba smiled in spite of herself. 

“And everything seems so much more peaceful when it’s raining. Everyone’s inside hiding from it, so it’s quieter.”

“As we should be - we could be walking back through warm, dry halls. Yet you drag me out here.”

“And thank you for coming with me.” Galinda grinned. 

All she got in return was an eye roll. 

“Do you have any plans for the evening?”

“Me?” Elphaba looked at her with an eyebrow raised delicately. “Really?”

“Sure.”

“Yes, I have multiple dates planned - my suitors are lined up at the door as I’m sure you’ll find.”

“Oh, stop.” She elbowed. “I’m being serious. You always make excuses to go and study somewhere.” 

“Because if I stay cooped up in our room I know you’ll try to _Galinda-fy_ me again.” Elphaba laughed. “And I’m terrified of the prospect to be perfectly honest.”

“You’re just scared of being alone with me.”

Elphaba leaned away a bit with the umbrella, wiggling the bright yellow plastic atop it so little droplets splattered on her roommate. 

Galinda squealed and hit the green girls arm. “You are awful!”

She situated so the umbrella was back in it’s place, protecting them both from the rain again. “I’m simply getting revenge.”

“Uncalled for.” Galinda glared at her playfully. “I was flirting with you.”

The color drained from Elphabas face. Well…. some of the color.

The expression on her face changed. “What?”

“You’re ridiculous.” Elphaba said a little too quietly, her smile faded and she shrugged a few moments later. 

It was all too quiet the rest of the way back to the dorms. Elphaba staring at her shoes peeking out from her frock every step and Galinda stealing looks at the taller woman every so often, wondering what was in her head. 

They got in the door and Elphaba shut the umbrella before handing it to the blonde like it was dirty underwear, then fumbled with the keys as Galinda followed behind her. 

“Elphie..”

She unlocked the door and took off her boots immediately, then threw her coat over her bed, sitting herself down heavily. 

The blonde shut the door softly. “Elphaba, what wrong?”

The green woman looked up, suddenly seeming much more tired than she’d looked earlier. “I appreciate you so much, Galinda - really I do. But I wish you would keep a few boundaries.”

“What boundaries? I don’t understand.”

“I don’t know if it’s usual… for friends to flirt with other friends, even in play. I’ve told you before - I’m simply not used to this. And if it’s not too much, I’d like to ask if you wouldn’t cross that line to anything that could resemble romance.”

The expression on her face drooped as though it was stressful for her. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I’m just… it doesn’t matter.”

“Elphie, I-” She bit her lip and went to sit next to her friend. She almost grabbed her hand but pulled it back at the last moment, folding her hands in her lap. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I suppose it’s not your fault. Most things make me uncomfortable, really.”

“I don’t want to be one of those things, though.”

Elphaba only nodded. 

“I… honestly, Elphaba..” She shook her head and tried to take a breath. “I meant it, though.”

She swore she got whiplash from turning her head so fast. “What?” Her eyebrows furrowed in almost an offended way. 

Galinda frowned felt her chest tighten. “Nothing.” She moved to her closet quickly, picking out her outfit for the next day. 

“What do you mean you meant it?”

“I didn’t mean anything.”

“So you lied.”

Galinda crossed her arms and stared at the floor, leaning on the wall. “I don’t want to do this.”

“Do what?”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Elphie.” She shook her head. “It’s terrible - I don’t know what to do. I want to be there for you and help you but then I have to keep drawing these lines and I don’t know… I just don’t know.”

“What lines?” Elphaba stood up, eyes wide and scared. 

Galinda looked up with a slight tear in her eye. She tried to smile a bit. “I’m… starting to feel things. For you.”

Elphaba shook her head. “That’s not funny.” 

“I’m not joking.”

“Galinda-”

“Well, maybe I should be honest! Holding it back will only make me more confused- Oz knows I’ve been trying to see if it would just fade away on it’s own but it hasn’t.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I don’t know what else to do.” She put her fingers under her eyes and pushed at her tears so they wouldn’t fall without her control. “I don’t want to spend time with anyone but you lately, and I want to be close to you. I hurt when you hurt, Elphie, but I know it’s ridiculous.”

The green girl nodded, gulping down before she set her hands on her hips. “Of course it is!”

Galindas lip curled under. “Right.” She whispered. “I’m sorry.”

She turned to her closet again, but only used it to hide her face as the tears started falling. 

“Glinda…”

Her face went to her hands as she shook her head. 

Elphaba took a few steps forward, twisting her dress in her hands. 

“I just want to talk about it. I need some kind of clarity, Elphaba. You’re the only person in my life that does that.” She turned around and continued to sob. “I know that it’s putting so much pressure on you. I know- I’m just… even if you think it’s stupid of me, talk me through it! Tell me why I’m feeling this way.”

“Feeling what way?” Elphaba was looking at her like she was grasping something to keep her from breaking down herself. 

Galinda smiled sadly for a moment before she shrugged. “Feeling…. I just want to talk to you. And hold your hand.” She laughed, but it turned back into tears quickly. “I want to walk with you in the rain, and I want you to look at me like I mean something to you. Because you mean so much to me and I can’t begin to express it - I couldn’t even try to explain how happy I am when I’m with you.”

Elphaba shook her head. “You have Fiyero.”

“Which is why this is so confusing! I’d rather be here, studying with you than going to the most expensive restaurants with him. And Elphie, I HATE studying.”

Elphaba laughed. 

“I don’t want you to lie to me. Or feel pressure to return any of these… things, I just don’t want to be dishonest with you. And I don’t want to explode one day and find out I’m completely and utterly in love with you and stop being your friend because I know, once it’s there, it’ll hurt to try and sit next to you or just look at you and know I’d let it get that far.”

The green girl took a breath and sat on her bed again. 

“I’m sorry for springing all of this on you. It just… it all came out.”

“I’m not worth it, Galinda.”

Her frown settled deeper into her features. “Elphie-”

“I don’t want you to get your hopes up.” 

“I’m not digging myself into an idea of you, I’m saying what’s come naturally-”

“Galinda, I’m not… this is all there is. I don’t know what there is to feel for me.”

There was a moment the blonde looked around the room and leaned on her bed across from her friend. “Are you… have you felt anything? For me, I mean?”

Elphaba stared at her hands. “I… I’m not sure.”

“Tell me.” She said softly. 

“It’s- Sometimes I wish I were normal and I wish I had something to compare this to. Because I’m not sure if it’s just being grateful I have you, or if it’s more.”

“More…” 

“I don’t want you to leave.” She shrugged. “Especially not with Fiyero, but I’m torn if it’s because I’m afraid to lose my only friend or-or if I just… I want you here.”

Galinda jumped at the green girl’s hands and looked her in the eye. “Could I try something?”

Elphaba held her breath but nodded. 

“If it’s too much - I promise we’ll go right back to before.”

“Okay.” 

In one quick move she stood up and took Elphabas face in her hands and kissed her gently. She just held her lips there and it seemed Elphaba knew what was coming because her hands were at the other girls elbows, not pushing her away but holding her there. 

Elphaba kept her eyes closed as Galinda pulled away. 

“And?”

“That was…” She shrugged, shock coloring her face. “Lovely.”

Galindas thumbs ran over her roommates cheek. “Because of the kiss or because of me?”

Elphaba opened her eyes, puzzled. “Both?”

She looked back at her with a frown. 

The green girl shook her head. “There’s no one else I’d want to share that with, though.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded. 

Galinda smiled carefully. “I’m going to talk to Fiyero. Take a break with him…. just so there’s nothing in the way of letting whatever this might be breathe a little.” She moved her hands down to Elphabas shoulders. “Is that alright.”

She swept a blonde curl back behind her friends ear. “Only if you promise me you’ll do what makes you happy. Don’t worry about me or my feelings, you have to do what is right for you. I could never forgive myself if I stood between you and what you deserve.”

“Stop that - you’re worth so much more than that.”

“Just… the moment you aren’t fulfilled anymore, I need you to tell me.”

“Okay. But _I_ need you to not sabotage yourself. I’m not in love yet but I see everything I need to right here. Don’t doubt for a second you don’t have it - you just have to share it.”

“You can have whatever you want.”

Galinda grins at that. “Except my way?”

“Well not when you’re being unreasonable.” 

“There’s my Elphie.”

Elphaba smiled back, if only lightly. 

“I know you’re nervous.”

“Good.” The green girl nodded.

Galinda stepped back and fetched Elphabas boots for her before getting her own coat. 

“Where are we going.”

“Food. A walk. Everything we usually would.”

Elphaba looked at her for a moment, then took a large breath. “Okay.”


End file.
